This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Doane continues to have three faculty serving as INBRE Associates, Barb Clement, Kate Marley and Kathleen Tallman. Drs. Clement and Marley are part of the Cell Signaling theme and Dr. Tallman is part of the Neuroscience theme. Dr. Tallman presented her research at the Neuroscience meeting in November 2004 and Drs. Clement and Marley each attended meetings in their fields but did not present, a Cell Signaling Meeting and The American Society for Cell Biology Meeting respectively. Doane currently has 7 active INBRE Scholars, Kerry Brader, Josh Smith, Jessica Hutter, Will Packard, Aspen Bricker, Anita Stokes and Scott Madden. Kerry, Josh, Jessica and Will have completed the summer workshop and are working on research projects at Doane. The other three have recently been selected and will participate in the summer workshop beginning in June 2005. Kerry and Josh are graduating this May and both have applied to graduate school to pursue their PhD?s in biomedical research. Kerry has been accepted and Josh is waiting to hear. Jessica plans to return to the lab in which she did her summer 2004 workshop experience for the summer 2005 and Will plans to stay at Doane for the summer 2005 and continue his current project. We were able to purchase an extensive list of equipment with money from the last phase of the grant. This equipment list includes items for Mammalian tissue culture, a gel documentation system and sensitive neurophysiology equipment. Without this equipment it would have been impossible for Drs. Marley and Tallman to engage in their current projects. The new equipment has also enhanced what Dr. Clement can do.